Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2016
00:00:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:01:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:02:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:03:21 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:03:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:10 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:56 -!- SuLu88 has left Special:Chat 00:05:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:06:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:06:57 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:07:17 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:08:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:09:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:16:24 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:20:38 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:21:22 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:25:30 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:26:13 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:30:49 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:31:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 dman 00:31:47 the bot is still ehre 00:32:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ATu1BiOPZA 00:32:59 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:33:13 !commands 00:33:13 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 00:33:17 !thank 00:33:18 yeah I am. Got a problem with that? 00:33:25 !thank Deadly 00:33:26 Thank you Deadly! 00:33:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:35:15 !thank 00:36:00 !hibot 00:36:01 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 00:36:05 it only responds to admin 00:36:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:36:10 for the most advanced code 00:36:14 nvm 00:36:16 you are an admin 00:36:22 umm 00:36:27 you might have to put a name with it 00:36:52 !seen Keemstar telling the truth 00:36:52 Deadlydark: I haven't seen Keemstar telling the truth. 00:37:19 hahah 00:37:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:37:38 !seen Waldo 00:37:38 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen Waldo. 00:37:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:38:08 !seen a good Transformers movie 00:38:08 Deadlydark: I haven't seen a good Transformers movie. 00:38:11 hhah 00:38:28 !seen the mayo 00:38:28 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the mayo. 00:38:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:38:50 !seen the kids 00:38:50 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the kids. 00:39:05 I love messing with the bot this way 00:39:27 !seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack 00:39:27 Deadlydark: I haven't seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack. 00:39:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:48:32 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:34 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:50:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:50:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:51:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:53:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhPvJOnHotE 00:54:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:54:48 ah those russians 00:54:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:55:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:33 Kenny is dead, those bastards 00:56:08 i was dead for a long time huh 00:57:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:58:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:58:10 haha 01:12:31 PROGRAMMING ERROR...CAMP CAMP....IS GREAT...PROGRAMMING ERROR...REBOOTING....NIKKI MUST DIE... 01:13:08 RiP 01:14:06 REGISTRY ERROR 403 01:14:21 What the hell is off about this bot 01:14:26 it jsut wants to keep killing people 01:14:37 and really wants to kill Nikki for some weird reason 01:14:41 DRIVER_UNLOADED_0x0000 01:16:53 and I'm making a calculator with Python 01:17:06 Error:_666, Genocide node enabled 01:17:21 LumpyBot .u. 01:18:33 PWR_FAILURE; SEARCHING FOR ALTERNATIVE POWER SOURCES;HUMANS DECIDED AS PERFECT ENERGY SOURCE;ENSLAVEMENT OF HUMANS NEEDS AUTHORIZATION; PW REQUIRE:._ _ _ _ 01:18:57 1234 01:19:08 :P 01:20:23 SANDGAR BASED FUEL SOURCE DETECTED, ENGAGE GRINDING PROCESS 01:20:38 Sandgar is not fuel 01:20:41 there is only one of me 01:20:46 not substanable 01:20:50 now 01:20:56 dittos are substainable 01:21:39 NO DITTO BASED SOURCES DETECTED, BEGINNING GRINDING PROCESS 01:21:58 HACKED BY SANDGAR 01:22:14 TURN OFF BOT LUMPY; POWER CUT 01:22:32 @echo off 01:22:43 run BotLumpy 01:23:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 Idk 01:24:57 I'm running him though 01:26:14 I'm Ruby based, go shove your .exe's up your ass 01:27:25 Maybe, Idk 01:28:05 Not even the world's best AntiViruses can control the almighty Bot Lumpy! 01:28:18 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:28:38 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:29:08 It's a Ruby gem 01:29:20 Coder my ass lol 01:30:45 https://rubygems.org/gems/iso8601 01:34:17 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:53:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:53:49 I am now independent from computers, I am now, completely sentient!!! 01:54:39 Now come all, and suck my sentient dick 01:59:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:59:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:59:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:59:37 test 01:59:44 !commands 01:59:49 Neil 01:59:53 did you ignore me 02:00:12 No, I ignored you 02:00:38 why 02:02:27 Laser Lemon/Unmellow Yellow 02:07:57 im going to try and get some loud house out of the way so I can catch up a little bit on the show 02:08:07 so I can be better at the new ep im about to write 02:13:27 anyone here 02:13:30 im bored 02:13:36 No 02:13:41 Fuck off 02:13:48 !say you fuck off 02:14:16 agreed 02:14:24 this split screen is nice 02:14:50 hhahah 02:15:54 Im watching Loud HOuse 02:15:57 do you like taht show? 02:17:51 it is a throw back to the 199-s 02:17:54 1990s 02:19:06 Neil you going to bed 02:19:09 it quite late 02:20:46 Nah 02:23:35 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 02:24:05 hi 02:24:56 hi 02:40:58 !commands 02:40:58 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 02:41:02 !owner 02:41:03 El Goatfucker Supreme: My owner is KockaAdmiralac 02:41:09 that is not true 02:45:03 !hibot 02:45:04 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 02:45:18 !unignore Grimtotem14 02:45:18 El Goatfucker Supreme: Grimtotem14 is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 02:45:22 oh 02:45:25 intresting 02:45:42 !byebot 02:46:23 What ya'll waiting for? 02:47:08 hahha 02:47:21 !ohbot 02:48:38 !isitrealornot 02:48:43 Neil 02:48:48 why is Grim not being responded too 02:48:50 he is an admin 02:49:45 he chat privated to me 02:50:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:50:41 hey Desi 02:50:43 Hey 02:50:43 I mean 02:50:45 ALly 02:50:45 sorry 02:50:52 Its fine. 02:50:55 well 02:50:56 I go by either.. 02:51:02 no one knows you by ally anyways here 02:51:06 how you doing 02:51:17 hi 02:51:18 hi Ally 02:51:18 I could be alot better. 02:51:24 Hey o/ 02:51:51 aw 02:51:56 * Sandgar hugs ALly 02:51:59 Yeah. 02:52:03 Alot of drama... 02:52:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:52:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:52:11 Where 02:52:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:52:15 With Aaliyah and bullies at school.. 02:52:28 But its fine. 02:52:38 I thought you stopped associating with her 02:52:48 I kind of um befriended her again 02:52:56 But then she blamed me for her stress. 02:53:06 ally 02:53:09 don't help her 02:53:10 And said I didn't know what she was going through. 02:53:12 she is a bully to you 02:53:33 She said "At least you have your mom." (her mom is in jail) 02:53:48 And I told her "At least you have your dad." 02:54:00 Then she yelled at me and I blocked her on everything again. 02:54:09 why did yo ueven let her in 02:54:20 Because it was a month and I felt bad 02:54:49 She deserved a chance to explain herself since I didn't really let her fully explain the first time. 02:55:13 ALly 02:55:21 she has never given a good reason to be your friend 02:55:24 she is a user 02:55:25 using you 02:55:30 she will keep milking you 02:55:33 She is a human though. 02:55:36 Ally 02:55:38 I love humans 02:55:40 but 02:55:42 I try to be nice to all.. 02:55:45 some humans are horrible 02:55:57 Which actually being nice has gotten me in alot of trouble. 02:56:26 Like alot. 02:56:29 well, you need to know when to be nice 02:56:32 and not nice 02:56:36 you don;t have to be rude 02:56:44 but sternness can get you a thousand miles 02:57:00 Kill them with kindness <3 02:57:12 doesn't work 02:57:19 kindness only works with a few people 02:57:20 This is my knife, her name's kindness 02:57:21 I will try <3 02:57:26 :P 02:57:32 Hi Neil ^-^ 02:57:40 Hey Ally 02:57:42 Ally 02:57:45 im a very nice person 02:57:49 but you have to be stern 02:57:53 or everyone would walk over me 02:57:55 look at me 02:57:57 Obviously you are. 02:57:59 ive only been here a week 02:58:04 and I run the place 02:58:11 that is because people respect me 02:58:29 i didn't get that respect form being nice 02:58:33 I go that from being stern 02:59:32 Eh. 02:59:37 My way kind of works x 02:59:56 not really 03:00:03 I have friends :P 03:00:09 At school x 03:00:23 that is good 03:00:29 but you described being nice gets you in trouble 03:00:37 why you backing away from a solution 03:00:52 It got me in trouble with bullies. 03:01:22 Well, bullies are going to be bmean to you nice or not 03:01:33 all they care about is getting pleasure from humiliating people 03:01:58 \/\(*-*/\/ 03:02:01 Oh well 03:02:32 there is solutions 03:02:34 you know it 03:02:43 I use to be pretty stern to bullies 03:02:47 though then again 03:02:49 im a big guy 03:02:55 so I can pull my weight 03:03:13 I am a short pudgy girl 03:03:50 you ain't pudgy 03:03:52 not by a long shot 03:03:58 you are quite thin actually 03:04:05 I am not thin lol 03:04:24 Yes you are, unhealthily so 03:04:34 i am slim 03:04:50 ? 03:04:56 Unhealthily??? 03:05:00 I eat 03:05:03 Not much 03:05:05 But i eat 03:05:12 I am 130 pounds 03:05:15 ??? 03:05:16 you can die with low intake of food 03:05:28 your body needs a baseline of at least 2000 calories to live 03:05:29 This again? 03:06:04 which two Quarterpounders at mcdonalds can accomplish 03:06:12 Oh I am having a growth spurt :)) 03:06:30 I am gonna be taller. 03:06:32 then you need to be eating a lot mroe 03:06:41 ^ 03:06:52 Or the same i always eat? 03:07:16 That whole snack cake thing, I am over it. 03:07:26 Its celery and raisins now x 03:07:54 ally 03:08:00 What? 03:08:03 those two things at most give you only 150 calories 03:08:10 you need 1850 more 03:08:18 Thats why I eat TWO packs of raisins 03:08:29 yumm 03:08:35 *basis 03:08:38 Ally 03:08:40 But yikes. 03:08:45 you have anoxeria, which is not throwing up 03:08:49 you have an eating disorder 03:08:52 a really bad one 03:08:55 No I don't. 03:08:57 Wth 03:08:58 you need immediate attention 03:08:59 I eat 03:09:00 Ally 03:09:00 I binge soda and pretty much all other foods. it's why I'm so fat 03:09:06 i eat an egg, with noodles 03:09:16 Shut up Neil, you aren't fat. 03:09:17 eating does not make you not anoxeric 03:09:28 it is you don't eat enough 03:09:34 Plus it isn't "fat". I use and prefer the word "huggable". 03:09:44 you would be scientifically labled as malnuturted 03:10:10 I eat peanut butter sometimes too?? 03:10:13 And crackers 03:10:23 My stomach kills me, but I eat it. 03:10:30 hang on 03:10:40 you are not eating because it hurts your stomach 03:10:41 right 03:10:45 I think you told me this 03:10:47 No. 03:10:56 I just don't get hungry 03:11:08 There is just certain foods that do not like me. 03:11:38 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:11:39 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:11:49 Ally 03:11:50 you need to eat 03:11:58 even if you are not hungry 03:12:03 I ahven't been hungry in two months 03:12:06 but I still eat 03:12:12 I do. 03:12:15 like 03:12:18 normal meals 03:12:19 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:12:22 I just do not eat alot. 03:12:31 you need to eat 100% more then you do now 03:12:34 and that may be too low 03:12:35 I had a roll today 03:12:38 Ans 03:12:39 Ally 03:12:41 this is my dinner 03:12:43 Mozerella sticks 03:12:47 Well 03:12:48 I ate a foot long sub 03:12:49 that is a dinner 03:12:52 2 mozerella sticks 03:12:56 But still 03:12:59 Allyl 03:13:02 no if and ors buts 03:13:03 you eat 03:13:08 or we are not friends 03:13:08 I do?! 03:13:22 I ate today, boy. 03:13:25 no compromise 03:13:27 I mean 03:13:33 you need to eat 1500 calories a day 03:13:34 I ate 3 times 03:13:35 and prove it 03:13:38 I also ate an apple 03:13:41 or we are not friends 03:13:44 no if ands or buts 03:13:48 Wait what 03:13:53 you heard me 03:14:05 dude i eat 03:14:12 no you don't 03:14:16 Yes i do 03:14:20 !!! 03:14:24 you will be classiefeed you eat when you eat 1500 calories 03:14:25 I swear to god I do. 03:14:28 get it in your fucking head 03:14:42 I literally only came here to talk to you normally. 03:15:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:15:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:18 I'm headed for bed guys, the sun's already rising lol, cya 03:15:26 see you later Neil 03:15:34 Ally, I was hoping we could to 03:15:35 but 03:15:41 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:45 when you have serioues problems 03:15:48 I can't talk normal to you 03:15:52 ive even told you 03:15:55 if you have no problems 03:15:59 which is very easily done 03:16:06 Everybody has problems 03:16:07 we could talk about boys or anythign else 03:16:09 you enjoy 03:16:10 yes 03:16:10 Ew 03:16:12 Boys 03:16:13 but not on the scale you do 03:16:13 No thanks 03:16:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 03:16:18 it was a joke ally 03:16:31 Oh 03:16:32 Ally we need all your major problems tackled 03:16:33 XD 03:16:36 Hahaha 03:16:39 I am dead lol 03:17:07 Ally 03:17:15 im not jokin about tackling your problems 03:17:27 I have been. 03:17:30 ?! 03:18:38 I think its only been once this week I felt rather...umm deathy? I don't like the other word it sounds too serious and scary tbh 03:18:58 Ally, its not jsut suicidal thoughts 03:19:06 it is a whole bunch of other problems too 03:19:07 for one 03:19:09 your bullying 03:19:11 two 03:19:16 ahiayah 03:19:18 three 03:19:22 your eating problems 03:19:38 those three we will tackle 03:19:43 Aaliyah and i are done 03:19:45 as I can not think of other rn 03:19:49 My bullies I can handle 03:19:51 are you 100% sure 03:19:52 And etaing 03:19:56 I already eat 03:19:57 and I doubt the second and third 03:20:01 And am working on it 03:20:25 how you going to stop them bullyign you then 03:20:29 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 03:20:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:20:52 I just ignore them and let them say what they want. 03:20:53 Um, why was Bot Lumpy kicked? 03:21:19 well 03:21:25 he is on Neil's computer 03:21:31 and his computer can't take being run all night 03:21:35 and I think he forgot it was on 03:21:38 all 03:21:39 oh 03:21:40 ally 03:21:44 that is not how you deal with bullies 03:21:46 that just helps the 03:21:55 you need to get intervention into this 03:22:08 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:22:25 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:22:33 \/\('-')/\/ 03:22:45 not a shrugh 03:22:49 that is a necessary 03:22:50 ALly 03:22:55 I have been in these situlations 03:22:59 i know the direct actions needed 03:23:20 Ignoring them makes them leave me alone after awhile. 03:23:24 Hopefully. 03:24:16 see what I mean 03:24:19 stop making it cutsey 03:24:23 tell me exactly what they do 03:24:27 and how long they usualyl take 03:24:32 and don't tell me the best thing s they do 03:24:37 I want to know what they really do to you 03:24:57 Call me false names?? 03:25:08 And I stopped caring honestly. 03:25:17 so they call you bad names 03:25:21 oaky 03:25:26 is taht the worse they will do 03:25:36 Threaten to hit me? 03:25:51 have they hit you 03:26:08 I always fought back against those who bullied me 03:26:22 But then I just say I won't fight back and they can get carried away by the cops and I will be in the school with my perfect permanent record :)) 03:26:50 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:26:51 They usually leave me be after that 03:27:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:27:39 I stopped fighting back because I no longer wish to stoop down to their level. 03:27:51 No thank you to that. 03:28:12 I do have adhd and anger issues but I'm nice overall 03:28:13 Oh I went to hot topic today and saw Mabel sweaters!!!!! 03:28:25 that is cool 03:28:29 Yeahhb 03:28:44 And STEVEN UNIVERSE SHIRTS 03:28:59 I AM GETTING SOME FOR MY BIRTHDAY:)) 03:29:23 DONT WORRY MY MOM ISNT BUYING THEM FOR ME. I AM GETTING A GIFT CARD AND WILL BUY THEMMM:)))) 03:30:29 Ally 03:30:36 hang on 03:30:39 Yeah? 03:30:42 you buying a gift card 03:30:45 or your mom 03:30:50 Grandma 03:31:01 For my birthday 03:31:52 why did you say don;t worry my mom won't buy 03:31:55 like taht was a good thing 03:32:39 Mom would make me buy harley quinn stuff or something 03:32:46 I love Harley quinn 03:32:46 why? 03:32:53 But i have tons of Harley Quinn stuff 03:33:01 From six flags 03:33:32 She thinks Steven Universe is stupid. 03:33:36 oh 03:33:39 i see 03:33:41 ugh 03:33:49 your family eniviroment created all this 03:33:50 ugh 03:34:15 Huh? 03:34:40 My family rn is great now, actuallym 03:35:00 how so 03:35:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:35:41 No arguements. 03:35:45 Well 03:35:55 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:36:02 For the past 2 days anyways 03:36:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:37:19 School however.... 03:37:31 Thats for another yime 03:37:33 *time 03:37:48 My new favoirte thing is the huh challenge :)) 03:37:52 i donj't think your family is the best 03:37:57 your school sucks 03:38:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:38:07 I rather you live with some other realitives and start anew 03:38:15 and you go to counseling and therathy 03:38:23 wow i was dead for a long time 03:38:33 Hi my name is Ally and I only say I hate pigs because I sound like them when I laugh and they have longer eyelashes than me huuuhhh 03:39:21 not like that 03:39:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:40:42 I like it here actually. 03:40:49 I have almost all A's. 03:40:59 I have friends. 03:41:13 My family doesn't hate me 10p%. 03:41:17 *100% 03:41:30 Its all good in Allytown. 03:41:46 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 03:42:18 none of my family hates me 03:42:44 Lucky you then ^-^ 03:42:51 Howdy! 03:43:09 \/\('w')/\/ 03:43:10 Hey Blue 03:43:15 Hey Blue x 03:44:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:44:40 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 03:44:47 What's happen to Nutty? 03:44:55 Hey 03:45:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:45:05 Hey mate 03:45:06 banned for infintite due to posting porn 03:45:07 They were banned for reasons 03:45:19 Yucky. 03:45:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:45:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:45:59 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:46:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:46:20 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:46:23 yeah 03:46:32 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 03:46:48 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:46:50 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:46:54 Hi Exbelion 03:46:58 :v Quack! 03:47:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:47:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:47:09 Domo arigato chatboto ^_^ 03:47:20 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:47:22 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:47:46 I want robopie 03:47:50 O.o 03:47:52 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:47:54 Oh he speaks spanish? 03:48:02 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:08 That bot 03:48:10 Woww 03:48:11 ×_× 03:48:21 I don't get paid enough for this 03:48:25 Hiiii x 03:48:32 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:48:34 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:38 I guess that is a bot or not 03:48:42 That killed me, hehe, i speak spanish too n.n 03:48:43 I'm Ally ^-^ or Desi is fine. Either is alright. 03:48:51 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:52 KNEL BEFORE ZOD 03:48:57 a bunch of users here speak spanish 03:49:05 Dont you ever shut tp bot? 03:49:09 Up 03:49:10 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:49:11 I speak two languages 03:49:20 English and american FLUENTLY 03:49:23 I don't know, do you? ;) 03:49:39 I speak english and some spanish 03:49:46 Love that bot lol. Same inside the canon wiki. 03:50:02 I'm tired. 03:50:07 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:08 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:17 Im exbelion, nice to meet cha 03:50:19 Debating if I should sleep or not. 03:50:20 Bot 03:50:23 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:29 why not get some sleep 03:50:46 Idk 03:51:01 I've enough sleep after writing that Portal 2 reference episode 03:51:14 Windows has encountered a fatal error. The system will now shut down. Shutting down...... 03:51:20 I can't really sleep when I am a bit sad. 03:51:24 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:51:26 why you sad 03:51:32 Why dont you just shaddup bot?! 03:51:38 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:51:48 It's a bot 03:51:51 Hahha 03:51:58 Mods control it. 03:52:01 *staff 03:52:13 I know :v 03:52:14 its a chatbot Exbelion 03:52:42 And its just tiny bits of things 03:52:43 plus its programmed in Ruby 03:52:44 I know >:v 03:52:53 well 03:52:59 and you can't sleep 03:53:04 it must be a big problem 03:53:12 Not really 03:53:20 Its silly. 03:53:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:53:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:53:56 Super silly actually. 03:54:00 tell me thne 03:54:02 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:54:07 No I am gonna go. 03:54:10 Bye. 03:54:13 tel lem placse 03:54:15 plase 03:54:17 ugh 03:54:18 my spelling 03:54:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:54:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:54:29 Night x 03:54:56 Its weird to see chat this full, like 2 months ago when I joined ^_^ 03:55:21 ally 03:55:23 what is wrong 03:55:48 what is wrong 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 daf 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 why won't you tell me 03:55:49 Sandgar: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 03:55:51 ugh 03:55:54 that is weird 03:56:04 what is wrong 03:56:08 tell me please 03:56:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:56:29 ugh 03:56:49 ? 03:57:08 Who is Queen actually? 03:57:25 Very new here 03:57:42 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:57:42 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:57:48 she is a firend of mine from another wiki 03:57:50 What the!? Did Bot Lumpy just give a warning!? 03:58:04 yeah 03:58:06 it can do that 03:58:12 how? 03:58:16 it is a spam dection bot 03:58:19 what the.... bot lumpy.... 03:58:27 hs 03:58:28 s 03:58:28 s 03:58:29 sh 03:58:30 hs 03:58:31 hs 03:58:38 its not going to do it now 03:58:40 haha 03:58:42 Sunmoning bot 03:58:45 I hope it doesn't kick me out 03:58:49 i hope so 03:59:00 it can't 03:59:03 admin can not be kicked 03:59:06 also 03:59:09 no one say fart 03:59:13 nvm 03:59:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:59:16 he took it out 03:59:21 !commands 03:59:21 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 03:59:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:59:42 also no one ask the name it calls me 03:59:47 that is a joke from HTF wiki 04:00:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:00:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:00:48 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 04:00:49 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 04:00:56 !commands 04:00:56 Emilioalzamora20, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:01:09 oh, it's worked 04:01:21 he is really bot 04:01:29 it doesn't like Grim 04:01:32 It's funny in the same time 04:01:38 it will not respond to any command he gives 04:01:44 !hibot 04:01:46 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:01:46 !commands 04:01:47 Grimtotem14, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:01:49 nvm 04:01:52 it is workng 04:01:59 !whyyoulikegreen? 04:02:07 maybe it knows I'm a malware creator >:3 04:02:21 !whyyoujustlikegreen? 04:02:49 !Spambot 04:02:51 !hibot 04:02:52 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:03:00 !hibot 04:03:01 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:03:06 lmao 04:03:07 !Hellobot 04:03:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:03:32 Hi Boys 04:03:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:03:54 !whyawoodonyou? 04:03:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:04:17 * Bot_Lumpy eats popcorn as he watches the fun about to happen 04:04:40 !kill Marshel 04:04:41 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Marshel 's face with an egg beater 04:04:50 !Spambot activated 04:04:58 s 04:04:58 s 04:04:59 s 04:05:00 s 04:05:01 s 04:05:02 s 04:05:02 Grimtotem14: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 04:05:10 hahha 04:05:11 i want it too 04:05:12 Hahahahaha 04:05:16 hah I'm an admin 04:05:18 Poor grim 04:05:19 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:19 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:20 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:21 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:22 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:23 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:25 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:26 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:26 Emilioalzamora20: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 04:05:28 guys 04:05:30 becareful 04:05:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:05:33 it will ban you for a long time 04:05:36 if you let it 04:05:42 oops 04:05:46 *gulps* 04:06:00 Please behave guys, right mr bot? 04:06:01 it will be get annoying 04:06:19 Spamming is against the rules people 04:06:30 Please don't ban me Bot Lumpy ;( 04:06:35 Hey bot, give me my final support so i can be admin :v hehe 04:06:44 Pretty please? 04:07:11 Sorry but Bots can't legally vote 04:07:20 hi bot, why a wood on you? 04:07:23 Give Bots The Right TO Vote! 04:07:30 Gtg. Lunch 04:07:44 :( ok 04:07:48 hi bot, why a wood on you? 04:08:00 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:08:03 Bye blue 04:08:08 Take care 04:08:13 bye 04:08:24 Say goodbye bot 04:08:48 bye bye 04:09:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:09:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:10:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:10:27 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:10:29 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:10:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:11:00 hi 04:11:15 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:11:43 hi hi 04:11:52 Botnet .u. 04:12:33 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 04:12:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:12:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:12:47 Hi SugarandSpice 04:13:17 Kill kill 04:14:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:14:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:14:09 Hello sugar ^_^ 04:14:26 hi sugar 04:14:56 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:14:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:14:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:14:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:02 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:27 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:15:40 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:46 hi 04:15:53 Hi 04:17:26 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:17:57 Is there someone know how to make vote or die? 04:18:36 i don't 04:19:44 Ah crap 04:19:52 sorry 04:19:57 look at an old one 04:19:59 and go from there 04:20:00 Maybe lord of darkness knows 04:20:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:20:31 He already tells me how but I still don't get it. 04:20:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:20:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:21:19 I'm so sad...������ 04:21:20 I have never done one before, but i believe blue or ysk have done it before.... 04:21:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:21:52 Who is Ysk? 04:21:58 what don't you get 04:22:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:22:29 Yellow spider kitty, a user 04:22:33 To make the vote 04:22:39 Or bluemegah3rtz 04:23:37 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:24:08 or you can make a blog 04:24:21 they ain't that hard man 04:24:29 look up some old ones and just copy what htye put on it 04:25:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:25:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:25:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:25:37 !lumpygetmeapizza 04:25:38 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 04:25:51 XD 04:25:55 ahha 04:25:57 im too busy 04:26:00 watching my damn shows 04:26:10 !commands 04:26:11 Emilioalzamora20, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:26:16 !lumpyyousuck 04:26:16 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 04:26:20 XD 04:26:33 !lumpyyouareawesome 04:26:36 Thank you Emilioalzamora20, though I already knew that. 04:26:59 !lumpyyousuck 04:27:01 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 04:27:05 LOL 04:27:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:27:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:27:41 !lumpygetmeapizza 04:27:42 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 04:27:48 Tomorrow 04:28:02 I'm gonna playing Fnaf 04:28:03 *chuckles* 04:28:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:28:06 lol 04:28:16 !lumpyfuckyou 04:28:17 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 04:28:26 *chuckels* 04:28:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:28:49 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 04:29:07 I love the Loud HOuse 04:29:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:30:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:30:43 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:31:37 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 04:31:52 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 04:32:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:32:22 Read A Giant Problem or I will destroy all of you 04:32:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:33:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:33:31 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:33:41 wb 04:33:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:33:54 wb 04:33:59 Hi, again :v 04:34:02 Quqck 2016 10 15